deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Loka Fåghel/My favourite characters
1: Carnage (Marvel Comics) “We are all born into this world through blood and pain. It takes a special person to rise above it. Every hero has an origin. Your parents getting murdered is the best way to start.” 2: Luigi (Super Mario) ”I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!” 3: Ridley (Metroid) “Mhmm~You're so cute. I'm sorry miss, but... That's impossible!! Because... YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!” 4: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) “They were....disgusting.” 5: Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) “She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion… Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her.” 6: Mimi (Super Paper Mario) “I guess I'll congratulate you... by tearing you into little bits like stupid confetti!” 7: Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) “Dispatched, in mankind’s darkest hour. We, are knights of the blue flame!” 8: Chun-Li (Street Fighter) “Do you understand now that brute force alone will not beat me?” 9: Godzilla (....) “SKREEONK” 10: Rain (Mortal Kombat) “My intention... is to show you the difference between pretension and godhood.” 11: Iron Man (Marvel Comics) “That’s kind of catchy. It’s got a nice ring to it. I mean it’s not technically accurate. The suit’s a gold titanium alloy, but it’s kind of provocative, the imagery anyway.” 12: Wario (Super Mario) “Those pesky bees!! They've made my beautiful face swell up like a balloon! What?! You say I look better this way? I won't even be able to star in my own commercials looking like this!!” 13: Meta Knight (Kirby) “Victory...is my destiny.” 14: Sailor Moon (...) “Please stop talking about math when I’m eating.” 15: Atrocitus (DC Comics) “This Universe's Rage Is My Rage. I Shall Punish Those Who Deserve Retribution. I Shall Be An Instrument Of Vengeance.” 16: 2B (NieR: Automata) “Everything that lives is designed to end. We are perpetually trapped...in a never-ending spiral of life and death.” 17: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) “Hey guys! The illegal weapons ferry deal was at 10:30. You missed it.” 18: Dr. Fate (DC Comics) “Everyone and everything you know will die. I will shepherd you to safety, test you suffer the same fate. By force, if necessary...” 19: Bowser (Super Mario) “I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now!” 20: Viridi (Kid Icarus) “That's it! You are now OFFICIALLY at the top of my to-kill list.” 21: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) “Well, you may have roasted my robot, but I'm the master chef around here and I reckon it's about time your goose was cooked!” 22: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) “This party never stops! Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside down and I reign supreme!” 23: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) “I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?” 24: Deadpool (Marvel Comics) “Oh, hello there! I bet you’re wondering, why the red suit? Well, that’s so bad guys can’t see me bleed!” 25: Venom (Marvel Comics) “Whatever you say. But can we get something to eat now? Otherwise, your liver, it’s starting to look really, really good and juicy.” 26: Spawn (Image Comics) “You sent me to hell. I’m here to return the favour.” 27: Penny Polendina (RWBY) “Salutations! Are you okay? I apologize for being crashed into by you. Is your body injured?” 28: Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) “I hate it when everyone turns into zombies but it's also kind of fun because I get to do stuff like jump on a fire truck!” 29: Samus Aran (Metroid) “I called this place home once, in peaceful times, long before evil haunted the caverns below.” 30: Lobo (DC Comics) “I want a "I killed Supes" T-shirt.” 31: Thanos (Marvel Comics) “I am inevitable.” 32: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) “I’ve thought of a wonderful present for you... shall i give you despair?” 33 “Second place is a nice title for the first loser.” 34: Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club) “Be careful Name or you might just cut yourself on that edge.” 35 “No way. I won't work with anyone who looks like he belongs to the zoo” 36 “I was wondering if you could tell me where i am. My memory is a bit... hazy.” 37: Ghost Rider “How does it feel to have all that evil inside of you? All their power, all their souls. A thousand souls to burn. Look into my eyes. Your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!” 38 "I hate all creatures, great and small." 39 “Not for money. not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars!” 40 “Stop Bleedin’ and stand up.” 41 “There is only one true winner.” 42 “HEY, you lazy good-for-nothin' bums! You heard the snail! I WANT MY DINNER!” 43: D.Va (Overwatch) “My New Years Resolution? Catch up on all the games I need to play!” 44: Giffany (Gravity Falls) “I can download your brain into the game with me, and we'll be together… forever.” 45: Mario (...) “Let’s a go!” 46: Mewtwo (Pokémon) “I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” 47 I don't trust you, Name! I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!!" 48 "There is something in you... that makes me feel like a conqueror again!" 49 “I don’t want what another man can give me. If he grants me anything, then it’s his to give and not my own.” 50: Rosalina (Super Mario) “When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues.” 51: Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) “Because I'm carrying only three changes of clothes.... That, and a spare set of knives too.” 52: Yuno Gasai (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki) “A half moon. A bright half and a dark half, just like me.” 53: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) “You're supposed to jump from high enough that the rope snaps your neck, making it quick and painless, But she just used a chair, meaning she kind of just left herself to slowly asphyxiate.” 54 “I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!” 55: Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) “I’ve come to bargain” Category:Blog posts